dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 (UchihaSaskue)
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 is the sequel to Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is the final installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. There are new characters, stages, and new game modes. It is available on PS3, PSVita,Xbox 360, Wii/WiiU,and the PSP. Modes Character Reference Free Battle Battle 100 Z-Memory (Videos of the best fights in DB, DBZ, and GT remastered) Survival Z-History Online ( Exclusively for Xbox 360 and PS3) Z-Shop Shernon/Red Shenron (Only if you've got all Dragonballs in Z-History) Ultimate Z-Training Gallery (Pictures of all characters in their greatest moments and battles) in the Character Reference mode. Create A Fighter (You can finally create your own character) Babidi's Spaceship (Returns from Budokai 2) Characters Early Goku (Base) Mid Goku (Base, Super Saiyan End Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) Goku GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) Gotenks (Base, Fat, Skinny, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Gogeta (Base, Fat, Super Saiyan) Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) SSJ4 Gogeta Vegito GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) Vegeta (End) (Base,Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) Majin Vegeta Vegeta GT ( Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) Kid Gohan (Base) Teen Gohan (Base,Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Gohan (Base, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) Mystic Gohan Gohan GT ( Base, Super Saiyan, Bebi Gohan) Mighty Mask Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) Trunks Fighting Teen (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) Kid Trunks ( Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks,) Teen Trunks ( Base, Super Saiyan) Trunks GT (Base, Super Saiyan, Bebi Trunks) Goten ( Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks) Teen Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Goten GT ( Base, Super Saiyan, Bebi Goten) Piccolo (Early) Piccolo (Mid) ( w/Nail) Piccolo ( End) (w/Kami) Krillin (Early) Krillin ( Mid) Krillin (End w/Hair) Tien (Early/versus Nappa) Tien (Mid/versus Cell) Chiaotzu Nail Yamcha Pan (End) Pan GT Yajirobe Hercule Videl (Base,Great Saiyanwoman) Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) Pikkon Raditz (Base, Great Ape) Nappa (Base, Great Ape) Turles ( Base, Great Ape) Frieza's Soldier Appule Devilman Kami (Younger) Android 8 Saibamen Frieza ( 1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) Mecha Frieza Cui Dodoria Zarbon (Base, Moster Form) Cooler (Base, Final Form) Salza Doore Neiz Metal Cooler Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape) Fasha (Base, Great Ape) King Cold Chilled Jeice Burter Recoome Guldo Captain Ginyu ( Base, Goku's Body) Uub (End) Uub (GT) (Base, Fusion) Papayaman Tora (Base, Great Ape) Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) Dr.Myuu Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) General Rildo Bon Para Don Para Son Para Baby Baby (Teen) Baby (Adult) Baby Vegeta (Super Baby Vegeta 1, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Great Ape Baby Vegeta) Oceanus Shenron (Base, True Form) Haze Shenron Rage Shenron Naturon Shenron ( Base, Mole-Absorbed Form, Pan Absorbed) Eis Shenron Nuova Shenron (Base, Second Stage) Cell ( Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) Cell Jr. Broly ( Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Bio Broly Zangya Bojack (Base, Full Power) Kogu (Base, Full Power) Bujin Bido Yamu Spopovich Pui Pui Yakon Babidi Demon King Dabura Majin Buu Majin Buu (Pure Evil) Super Buu (Buutenks, Buccolo, Buuhan, Southern Supreme Kai Absorbed) Kid Buu Garlic Jr. (Base, Makyo Star Power) Spice (Base, Makyo Star Power) Vinegar (Base, Makyo Star Power) Salt Mustard Ginger Nicky Sansho Supreme Kai (Base,Kibito Kai) Kibito, (Base, Kibito Kai) Future Gohan (Base, SSJ) Android 13 (Base, Fusion) Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Android 20 Hatchiyack Dr.Wheelo Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) Mercenary Tao (Base, Cyborg) Hirudegarn (First Form, Final Form) Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) Hero (Base, Super Saiyan) Beserker (Base, Super Saiyan) Elite (Base, Super Saiyan) Heroine (Base, Super Saiyan) Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) General Blue Demon King Piccolo Tambourine Cymbal Drum Arale (Base, Ultraman) Tarble Abo (Base, Fusion) Kado (Base, Fusion) Slug (Base, Giant Form) King Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape) Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) Super 17 Ledgic Master Shen Z-History Sagas *Saiyan Saga *Dead Zone, Garlic Jr's Wrath *The World's Strongest, Dr.Wheelo *Cooler's Revenge *Tree of Might *Lord Slug *Frieza Saga *Return of Cooler *Bardock, Father of Goku *Garlic Jr Saga *Broly, Legendary Super Saiyan *Super Android 13 *History of Trunks *Android Saga *Bojack Unbound *Broly - Second Coming *World Tournament Saga *Bio-Broly Nightmares *Buu Saga *GT Saga *Dragonball Saga *What-if Saga *Until We Meet Again... (Goku Jr. versus Vegeta Jr.) *Episode of Bardock *Plan To Earadicate the Saiyans: Hatchiyack Strikes (After beating the game, you unlock the Battle of the Gods movie exclusively for PS3 and the 360) Stages *The Intergalactic World Tournament Fighting Arena *Cell Games Ring *Wasteland – Noon, Evening and Night *Rocky Area – Noon, Evening and Night *Ruined City – Noon, Evening and Night *Mountain Road – Noon and Evening *Islands *Desert – Noon, Evening and Night *Cell Games Arena – Noon and Evening *Glacier *King's Castle *Muscle Tower *Kame House *Penguin Village *Mount Paozu *Ruined Earth *Kami's Lookout *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Supreme Kai's World *Hell *Planet Namek *Dying Namek *Planet – Night and Evening *Outer Space *World Tournament Stage – Noon and Evening *New Planet Plant *West City - Noon, Evening and Night *Toriyama's House *Korin's Tower *Goku's House *Grandpa Gohan's House *King Kai's Planet *Otherworld Tournament Ring *Gingertown (Noon, Night, Morning, Destroyed) *Nicky Town *Papaya Island *Dr. Gero's Lab (Inside, Outside Destroyed) *New Planet Vegeta *Heaven Http // dragon ball Wikia com Wiki Big Gete Star Costumes *Future Gohan Alternate/Battle Damaged *Trunks (Sword) w/ Jacket/ W/ Battle Armor *Kid Gohan(Namek costume, long hair, long hair w/Battle Armor, first outfit without the dragonball on top) *Goku Alternate, Orange Gi without wristbands and boots *Turles w/His white cape *Gohan GT in his scholar uniform and then in his Gi *Trunks Fighting Teen's outfit in Bojack Unbound, with jacket and sword *Tien's costume in the Android Saga (White top) *Kid Goku with Goku GT's costume *Android 17's overcoat he wore in GT *Dr Gero without his hat *Goku's Battle Armor *Cell Jr. green to look like Cell *Vegeta GT's jacket and his red top *Gohan's School Uniform *Teen Trunks' Capsule Corp shirt *Gohan's Kai outfit *Nappa with Hair Music #The Meteor #Vital Burner #Innocent World - Used in the Shop #After The Fire - Used in the World Tournament selection screen #Sweet Vibration #Survive #Heat Capacity #Overture #Shine #Power Scale 11.Edge of Spirit 12. Gatebreaker 13.Awake 14.Open Wings 15. Rock the Dragon 16. Power Rush Trivia *Before Trunks would fight Kogu he would say "Hey, this is still a tournament so no killing." while Kogu says "I'm not someone to be trifled with, boy!" of course this is exactly what both characters say before fighting in Bojack Unbound. *Buijin, one of Bojack's Henchmen can transform Full Power in the game. but cannot in the movie. It is unknown if he can truely use this form. *The game's soundtrack is gathered up from the previous Budokai Tenkaichi games. *The Toriyama House stage is originally from Dr.Slump. A series also made by Akira Toriyama. Create A Fighter Create a fighter mode has upgraded since 2011 in Bandai Games' Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Unlike UT, you now have a variety of choices and alot of ideal things to choose from. You may now choose from the following set of creation: Race: Human, Half-Saiyan, Namekian, Majin, Saiyan Affilliation: Turtle School, Crane School, Planet Trade Organization, Red Ribbon Army, Babidi's servant. Hero or Villain Age- Childhood, Pre-tee, Teen, Adulthood, Elder, Gender:Boy or Girl Height - From 4ft to 6ft